Amnisía (Olvido) Victuuri
by Judie Diamandis
Summary: Victor Nikiforov, la leyenda viviente de Rusia dentro del patinaje artístico sobre hielo, siempre se encargaba de estar rodeado de situaciones positivas. Luego de su triunfo en el reciente GPF la alegría a su alrededor continuaba de manera monótona hasta que aparece ante sus ojos Yuuri Katsuki, alguien completamente opuesto y que en una sola noche le cambiaría la vida.


**_Opus I_**

 ** _"_ _Memoria praeteritorum bonorum"_**

 ** _(El pasado siempre se recuerda como mejor")_**

Amaba el jolgorio, siempre estaba rodeado de alegría, podía asegurar que la mayoría de las personas se dirigían a él con una sonrisa, ¿tristeza? ¿nervios? ¿qué era eso?. Todo eso estaba lejos de él. Mientras los años pasaban Victor Nikiforov trataba de alejarse por las dudas de la gente que podía hacer peligrar su circunstancial de fortuna crónica.

Otro oro a su colección, le gustaba ganar o, mejor dicho, detestaba perder: es muy distinto competir con el sueño de ganar que el directamente sentir odio acérrimo a la derrota. Así que como había ganado nuevamente y su éxito seguía vigente pudo disfrutar a pleno del banquete luego de que el Grand Prix Final finalizó. Todos se le acercaban, todos hablaban con él y lo felicitaban, estaba harto, desde hace tiempo estaba harto de que todos le sonrieran, una gran contradicción, pero tal vez la verdad se le presentaba ante sus ojos aunque no quisiera: amaba el jolgorio porque de esa forma quería maquillar su soledad o su debilidad en medio de tanto éxito. Él lo sabía, _"consigue más éxitos y más te distanciarás del resto"_ , pensaba de a ratos, pero como odiaba perder entonces no le quedaba otra que ganar y seguir alejándose de todos… Su hartazgo continuaba hasta que algo interesantísimo apareció ante sus ojos: Yuuri Katsuki, el as japonés, realmente lo era pero le faltaba un par de ajustes a su presentación; cuando lo vio en la final le pareció un muchacho muy tierno pero a la vez inseguro y pensaba para sus adentros _"este muchacho no sabe lo que tiene para dar, evidentemente"_. Allí estaba el japonés, comiendo tranquilamente mientras que el parlanchín de su entrenador le ofrecía distintos bocadillos; no pudo evitar seguir mirándolo, comía de una manera tan delicada, ¿desde cuándo prestaba atención a esos detalles tan ínfimos? Nuevamente el patinador asiático abría delicadamente la boca para poder probar el caviar, pero antes humedeció sus labios con su lengua y a continuación comió. Victor no podía dejar de mirarlo como un idiota, el muchacho tímido tenía algo, porque la fiesta realmente estaba divertida y de hecho tenía mucha gente con la que podría distraerse pero ya habían pasado quince minutos desde que lo estaba observando.

Los minutos pasaron y decidió comenzar a charlar con Christophe Giacometti, se llevaba demasiado bien con el suizo, a pesar de ser rivales tenían algo muy en común, a los dos les gustaba explotar su sex appeal. Yuri, su pequeño compañero de pista y ganador del Grand Prix Junior, había desaparecido, no lo encontraba por ningún lado, así que pensó que estaría con Yakov (entrenador de ambos) , hasta que comenzó a escuchar una conversación particular muy cerca de Chris y él:

—¿Eh? ¿ Qué has dicho? - preguntó el pequeño Yuri

—¡Eso que escuchaste! ¡Un duelo de street dance! ¿No te animas? ¿Dónde están las agallas que tenías cuando me encaraste en el baño el otro día, ah?

No pudo evitar detener la conversación con su colega suizo, tuvo que voltearse a ver la charla que estaban teniendo Yuuri Katsuki y Yuri Plisetsky, ¿qué significaba todo eso? " _¿Y qué fue eso que sucedió en el baño? ¿Desde cuándo Katsuki le hablaba a alguien así? ¿Qué no era tímido?"_ , el corazón se le llenó de preguntas. Tomó del brazo a Christophe y se acercaron a presenciar el inminente duelo, ya todas las personas estaban advirtiendo que algo raro estaba pasando pero por algún extraño motivo nadie iba a frenarlos.

La discusión de los dos Yuris seguía, en realidad no era una discusión, era una negativa por parte de Plisetsky a participar en ese duelo que le proponía Katsuki, quien estaba ligeramente desalineado, con su corbata desatada y sus mejillas al rojo vivo, _"¿habrá estado bebiendo mucho?"_ pensó el campeón senior.

Un duelo de street-dance entre ambos Yuris era algo verdaderamente impagable, todos con sus teléfonos celulares captando el momento. No era de extrañarse que Yuri Plisetsky se moviera de una forma genial, era el Hada Rusa, obviamente que se luciría pero ¿y Yuuri? Nunca nadie lo había visto de esa forma. Ahí estaba Victor nuevamente, observando cómo cada vez que el japonés hacía una pequeña pirueta de baile su camisa se levantaba dejando al descubierto un poco de su abdomen y una pequeña parte de su ropa interior; tragó saliva e hizo como si nada le hubiese llamado la atención, sacó de su bolsillo su móvil y no perdió más tiempo (del que ya había desaprovechado cuando observaba al japonés comer): comenzó a tomarle incontables fotos. _"Que la batería me ampare… necesito robarle esta maravilla al tiempo y lo haré por medio de las fotos"._

No hubo ganador de ese duelo, ¡ambos estuvieron impecables! … cuando todos pensaban que el desliz de Yuuri Katsuki había llegado a su fin pareciera como si los DJs del evento se entusiasmaron el triple y cambiaron por una música más festiva, por lo tanto todos podían ver al japonés bailando por todos los rincones del salón, posando para cualquiera que le pidiera una foto; ya no bebía más el champagne de la copa sino que sin temor alguno se aferraba a las botellas que iba encontrando en las mesas… _"si todos le piden fotos creo que… ¡esta es mi oportunidad!"_ pensó Nikiforov y con esas intenciones se acercó a Yuuri:

—¡Yuuri, qué gran baile el anterior! ¡Esto merece una foto! – acto de seguido el menor posó sin ninguna vergüenza y el ruso le tomó diez fotos al hilo. Todavía caminando medianamente con dignidad, Yuuri se le acerca y se le prende del cuello.

—¡No es justo! ¡Haz una selfie también! – fue algo extraño, esa frase sonó tan tierna y caprichosa a la vez.

—Bien, bien, ahí la tomo – en el momento en el que Victor presionó la pantalla para tomar la selfie Yuuri le da un beso en la mejilla, eso lo tomó totalmente por sorpresa pero le agradó demasiado – Wow, no sabía que te gustaba tomarte selfies, has salido muy bien a pesar de estar ebrio…

—¡No estoy ebrio! Me siento bien. Es más, ¡bailemos! Espero que no seas tan cobarde como el delincuente que tienes por compañero. – Cuánta osadía en unas pocas líneas. En su vida sobria se le hubiese ocurrido hacerle tremenda declaración a su máximo ídolo.

—Bailaré contigo todo lo que quieras, Yuuri – respondió amablemente y a continuación fue jalado por Katsuki hasta la pista de baile. Un poco de estilo flamenco no le vendría mal, hace años que no lo bailaba y lo que empezó siendo un duelo de baile con el muchacho terminó siendo un baile en pareja en donde el menor lo guiaba… ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿por qué no usaba esas habilidades en las competencias? Ah, el alcohol, se olvidaba del pequeño gran detalle, el verdadero Yuuri Katsuki no tenía apariencia ni de invitar a bailar a su abuela. Terminaron de bailar, muchos aplausos de por medio, silbidos e incontables flashes de cámaras.

—Ah, no doy más… iré al baño – dijo sin ningún pudor el patinador japonés y emprendió su tambaleante marcha hacia el toilette. Se sentía bien y mal, veía un poco doble pero no podía evitar estar tan feliz, después de todo había podido bailar con Victor, _"debo estar soñando, ¿qué más falta? ¿Que haya sido yo quien ganó el GPF? Me hubiese encantado ganar"_ , lo pensaba mientras se lavaba las manos y luego su rostro, se miró en el espejo y se gustó sin sus gafas, de hecho siempre se lamentaba por tener que usarlas todo el tiempo. Al salir no vio por dónde iba y chocó con otra persona que le recordaría lo perdedor que era: Giacometti.

—Oh, Yuuri, ¿te sientes bien? ¿quieres que te ayude?

—No, gracias, estoy bien — respondió reincorporándose al instante

—No tienes por qué fingir que puedes por tu cuenta estando ebrio, aquí estamos tus compañeros mayores para ayudarte…

—No estoy ebrio – se escucharon risas en el pasillo, en el mismo recinto donde se celebraba el banquete también estaba aconteciendo otra fiesta pero los chicos desconocían de qué iba el asunto; el personal del salón se estaba llevando de esa sala un caño de pole dance… una llama de maldad brotó en el corazón de Yuuri aprovechando que el suizo estaba a su lado, el que siempre se las daba de sexy y fue sin titubear hasta los hombres que se estaban llevando el elemento.

—¿Qué haces, Yuuri? – preguntó el rubio un tanto pasmado

—Disculpen… ¿podrían llevar eso al salón donde se ofrece el banquete de aquel salón?

—Ah, ¿el de los de patinaje sobre hielo? – preguntó uno de los hombres

—Sí, sí, el mismo…

—No hay problema, luego al final de la fiesta lo iremos a buscar – la conversación terminó y los hombres se dirigieron al salón a cumplir con su tarea.

—¡Perfecto! –festejó entusiasmado Yuuri - ¡Chris, te reto a un duelo de pole dance! No puedes negarte.

El banquete tenía un poco más de tiempo para seguir y los invitados seguían sorprendidos por los acontecimientos bizarros sucedidos en él y a esa lista se le sumaba algo nuevo cuando vieron a los empleados del lugar instalando el caño. Nunca se había dado algo así porque todos tenían cara de horror excepto por algunos señores más adultos y unos que otros invitados más jóvenes esperanzados en que aparecieran muchachas de grandes pechos y buen trasero bailando y frotando su cuerpo contra ese caño… menuda decepción se llevarían.

—¿Qué rayos? – preguntó Victor sonriendo un poco mientras estaba charlando con algunas patinadoras - ¿nos habremos equivocado de evento, chicas?

—¡Ay, no seas tímido, Victor! – le respondió Mila mientras reía a carcajadas – seguramente tú también querrás ver algo interesante

—¿Para qué negarlo? Pero hay que ver si la gente que viene es tan interesante… - en ese mismo momento los ve llegar a Yuuri y a Chris juntos – Muchachos, ¿saben algo de lo que está por pasar? Han traído un caño, jajaja, aquí estamos todos preguntándonos qué pasará…

—Yuuri me ha desafiado a un duelo de pole dance — dice Chris un poco divertido y otro poco preocupado por el estado del japonés - ¿Dónde está su entrenador para frenarlo? – preguntó mirando para todos lados.

—¡¿Ah?! ¿No me digas que ahora tienes miedo? – preguntó Yuuri desafiante y ofendido

—No, querido, no te temo, es más… te desafío a que bailemos semi desnudos, así no alborotamos a toda la gente ¿qué me dices? – Giacometti hizo esa oferta con la intención de frenar a su retador

—¿Que qué te digo? Que estoy dispuesto a ello… - empezaron a quitarse los pantalones, esto no podía estar pasando – y díganle al camarero que traiga más champagne, que tengo sed y esto necesitará animarse – tomó el último sorbo que quedaba en la botella que traía consigo, y mira a Victor, no pudo resistirlo, se le prendió como si fuera un perro, lo abrazó tan fuerte y empezó a frotar todo su cuerpo con el del campeón.

—Ay no… -suspiró Yuri Plisetsky al ver la terrible escena y su cara se volvió de piedra por varios segundos al no poder asimilar la escena hilarante ante sus ojos

—¿Yuuri? – preguntó sorprendido ante el abrazo tan atrevido del japonés, ¡cuánta intensidad!

—Cuando termine la temporada me iré a Hasetsuuuuuuuuu a ayudar en la posada de mis padres, deberías ir a visitarme – reía de una manera muy alegre y risueña – si gano este duelo ¿te convertirás en mi entrenador? – acto de seguido volvió a abrazarlo de una manera más intensa – _¡Be my coach, Victor!_

 _"_ _Ay…"_ , pensó, ese abrazo lo fue todo en ese instante, nadie, JAMÁS, le había pedido para que fuera su entrenador y ahora llegaba este muchachito de mirada tímida que con un poco de alcohol soltó la frase que éste siempre quiso escuchar. No pudo evitar sentirse feliz, tenía ganas de tomar al muchachito de las mejillas y comerlo a besos, era eso lo que se merecía, ya después de ese beso en la mejilla de la selfie, ese baile flamenco y sin olvidar ese street dance que fue tan atractivo; Victor estaba siendo asaltado por una sensación bastante nueva para él. ¿Cómo era posible sentir ternura y estar caliente al mismo tiempo? No le importaba en lo más mínimo, las apuestas lo emocionaban bastante y si había alguien que lo encendiera de por medio peor todavía:

—D-de acuerdo, veamos qué tienes para mostrarnos…

—¿Estás seguro, Victor? –preguntó Chris y al ver el afirmativo de su eterno rival, prosiguió – bien, luego no llores por haberte dejado en ridículo, Yuuri.

 _"_ _Prepara tu cámara, Vitya, porque me parece que esta noche será me-mo-ra-ble"_ , pensó Victor y preparó nuevamente su celular para poder grabar un poco y tomar fotos.

¿Qué era eso que estaban presenciando los invitados? Eso ya nuevamente no era un duelo, era un baile sensual entre dos patinadores… a nadie le extrañaba que Chris hiciera todo eso pero ¿Yuuri? Se movía de una manera insólita, su rostro era distinto… Victor seguía manteniendo la compostura pero estaba a poco de perderla, Yuuri no lo estaba ayudando, bañaba el cuerpo entero con champagne y en algunos momentos se lamía el dorso de su mano para probar la bebida… _"basta"_ , pensó Nikiforov, _"tengo que frenar esto antes de que sea yo quien dé terrible espectáculo… Yuuri, qué atrevido, pasas de una tristeza inmensa a una locura total, me encantaría ser así de transparente como tú, pero de momento no tengo ganas de admirarte tanto, ah, me encantaría…"_

 _—_ ¡No seas imbécil, frena eso! – gritó Yuri – invéntate un ganador pero no hagamos de este evento un circo

—Tú sí que eres aburrido, pero tienes razón, más que nada porque me preocupa Yuuri… - los dos stripers terminaron su tercer baile, todos aplaudiendo, gritando y silbando – Pero, mira, al resto le gustó…

—¿Y, quién ha ganado? – preguntó Yuuri, volviendo a ponerse la camisa

—Eso, Victor, ¿quién ganó? – pregunta Chris abrochándose los pantalones

—Esteem… estuvieron muy bien ambos… para mí es un empate…

—Pero mira que si es empate entonces lo que te dijo Yuuri… -dijo riendo un poco, evidentemente para Chris eso era una promesa a manera de chiste como para pasar el rato, Victor lo mira y ríe un poco

—Bien, llevaré a este pequeño a su habitación, porque estoy viendo que Celestino está en otro asunto. Vamos, Yuuri, te llevaré a tu habitación, mucha diversión por el día de la fecha.

Yuuri se había ganado todos los boletos para con Victor, quien lo estaba cargando hasta su dormitorio. No hablaron en casi todo el trecho hasta llegar al noveno piso. Nunca había cargado a un borracho hasta su dormitorio, esto era algo nuevo para el ruso y no sabía por qué se sentía tan tranquilo estando al lado del más joven:

—¿Crees que de verdad se me ha terminado la temporada? –Yuuri lanzó una pregunta muy kamikaze pero sincera, siguió caminando como pudo con la ayuda de Victor y no lo miraba a los ojos

—¿Por qué dices eso? Tienes varios eventos antes de que se termine y puedas volver a prepararte… -sentía que algo inminente pasaría, ¿qué comía que adivinaba? Pudo ver cómo una lágrima se escapaba de aquel muro de cristal levantado por las gafas de Katsuki

—Soy un fracaso, no hago nada bien, je, incluso me pregunto si de veras serás mi entrenador… no creo que quieras entrenar a un fracasado como yo – ahí estaba, estaba llorando de una manera tan delicada, no era desprolijo en su llorar, pero lo hacía y Victor no sabía cómo manejar situaciones así justamente porque siempre las había evitado, no le gustaba estar cerca de gente con aura negativa, en ese momento Yuuri tenía todo de eso pero no podía tirarlo en medio del pasillo y sencillamente escapar hacia la aparente felicidad que siempre lo mimaba – deja, allá está mi habitación, sabré llegar solo, y no te molestes, me divertí mucho en el duelo, no hace falta que seas mi entrenador, aunque me gustaría pero sé que a ti no, así que… - se limpió un poco las lágrimas y se desprendió del hombro de Victor, empezó a caminar un tanto tambaleante, pero el alcohol lo superó y casi llegando a la puerta del dormitorio estuvo a punto de caerse de no ser porque el mayor lo atajó.

—No eres un fracaso, eres un diamante en bruto y no entiendo por qué eres como eres – esto estaba mal, lo tenía cerca, la respiración comenzó a agitársele – me muero por entrenar a alguien como tú, no pensaba que fueras una cajita de sorpresas – no se lo estaba aguantando, puso a Yuuri contra la pared y lo tomó por la cintura – no me molestaría ser tu entrenador, podría entrenarte en lo que quisieras – muy mal absolutamente todo, ahí lo tenía, cara a cara, estaba ebrio, sería una buena oportunidad de cobrarse todo lo que el japonés le estuvo insinuando en toda la noche en no todas sus facultades

—Eso dices porque me tienes lástima, Victor… - seguía llorando y esquivando la mirada

—Detesto sentir lástima por alguien, Yuuri – lo toma de la barbilla y lo mira fijamente – cuando algo no me gusta y sé que tiene solución voy y lo soluciono… tú tienes solución, pero tendrás que disculparme porque el que no tiene solución aquí y ahora soy yo – toma del bolsillo del saco del menor la tarjeta de acceso al dormitorio, ya lo había investigado, Yuuri y Celestino no compartían habitación, eso era perfecto; comenzó a abrir la puerta, lentamente caminaba en contra de Yuuri y de esa forma lo hacía entrar en la habitación, lo tenía adentro, ¿qué estaba haciendo?, cerró la puerta y empujó al muchacho hacia la cama. Le parecían completamente adorables esas gafas en Katsuki pero eran molestas en ese mismo momento, se las quitó y lo miró por unos segundos, Yuuri estaba un poco asustado pero a la vez sonrojado y ya no era por el alcohol, esa era la luz verde que Victor necesitaba – bien, pequeño, aquí voy – comenzó a besarlo lentamente hasta que el más joven se acostumbrara a la textura de sus labios; luego comenzó a usar su lengua para profundizar, de la misma forma, lo hizo lentamente para que el otro pudiera acostumbrarse al calor de su lengua. Estaba sorprendido, el muchachito sabía responder muy bien a su beso, _"bueno, es todo un adulto, habrá tenido varias novias seguramente; lo único que falta es que Yuri se le haya declarado en el baño y será grave porque quiere decir que tendré competencia, en realidad no, ahora mismo no tengo ninguna competencia y si la tuviera, detesto perder por ende ganaré…"_. El beso no le estaba siendo suficiente, quería poseerlo completamente, comenzó a desprender la camisa de Yuuri, comenzó a lamer su pecho, podía escuchar a su acompañante cómo gemía ante el leve contacto con su lengua, eso lo estaba enloqueciendo y si seguía lo más seguro era que su miembro le pediría a gritos embestir a ese muchacho. Pero un triunfo no sería un verdadero triunfo si Yuuri estaba haciendo todas estas cosas con él borracho. Él no estaba viendo a su compañero como si fuera un trofeo a ganar pero sí quería que la correspondencia fuera genuina y con un gran dolor frenó todo lo que pensaba hacerle, de hecho, había ido muy lejos, más de lo que se había imaginado al inicio de la noche…

—No me dejes, Victor – dijo Yuuri abrazándolo contra su pecho. Qué difícil se lo estaba poniendo.

—Es tarde, Yuuri y mañana tendrás que soportar la resaca de la mejor manera posible… no te preocupes – le da un beso en la boca – iré a verte… -comenzó a levantarse de la cama, se acomodó la corbata y su cabellera.

—¿Me lo prometes? – pregunto con algunas lagrimitas en sus ojos, el mayor se le acerca y se las limpia con besos suaves en sus parpados y luego le da otro beso.

—Te lo prometo. Nos vemos en Hasetsu… pero sigue entrenando, por favor. – Salió del dormitorio, le hubiese gustado escuchar a Yuuri gimiendo su nombre toda la noche pero ese no era el momento, no iba a aprovecharse de la ebriedad causada por la tristeza de haber perdido una competencia tan importante.

 _"_ _No se me da bien la gente que llora frente a mi persona, pero hoy, creo que hoy me he superado un poquito…"._


End file.
